Great Tamashii
Great Tamashii '(グレート魂, ''lit. Great Soul) là bài hát nhân vật của Nishiki Ryouma and Zanark Avalonic. Bài hát này được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của họ, Iwasaki Ryou và Konishi Katsuyuki. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 魂が暴れる 荒くれた嵐のように 何よりも燃えるぜ はじめての熱い気持ち オレを夢中にさせたもの やればやるほどおもしろい ガチとガチのぶつかり合い! この道で1番になりたい! グレート!勝つために グレート!強くなる グレート!魂が共鳴する! グレート!お前らと グレート!闘える グレート!高まるぜっ! 楽しくてやめられない! 強敵が現れ 逃げるなんてもったいない 強ければ強いほど 勝った時気持ちいいぜっ! ライバルが上にいく度 オレもさらに上を目指す 魂の連鎖反応 その先に見えるのは輝き グレート!競い合い グレート!認め合い グレート!友情が輝き出す! グレート!分かり合い グレート!たたえ合い グレート!結びつく 魂と魂がっ! グレート!勝つために グレート!強くなる グレート!魂が共鳴する! グレート!お前らと グレート!闘える グレート!高まるぜっ! 楽しくてやめられない! グレート!競い合い グレート!認め合い グレート!友情が輝き出す! グレート!分かり合い グレート!たたえ合い グレート!結びつく 魂と魂がっ! Romaji tamashii ga abareru arakureta arashi no you ni nani yori mo moeru ze hajimete no atsui kimochi ORE wo muchuu ni saseta mono yareba yaru hodo omoshiroi GACHI to GACHI no butsukari ai! kono michi de ichiban ni naritai! GUREITO! katsu tame ni GUREITO! tsuyoku naru GUREITO! tamashii ga kyoumei suru! GUREITO! omaera to GUREITO! tatakaeru GUREITO! takamaru ze! tanoshikute yamerarenai! kyouteki ga araware nigeru nante mottainai tsuyokereba tsuyoi hodo katta toki kimochi ii ze! RAIBARU ga ue ni iku tabi ORE mo sara ni ue wo mezasu tamashii no rensa hannou sono saki ni mieru no wa kagayaki GUREITO! kisoi ai GUREITO! mitome ai GUREITO! yuujou ga kagayaki dasu! GUREITO! wakari ai GUREITO! tatakae ai GUREITO! musubi tsuku tamashii to tamashii ga! GUREITO! katsu tame ni GUREITO! tsuyoku naru GUREITO! tamashii kyoumei suru! GUREITO! omaera to GUREITO! tatakaeru GUREITO! takamaru ze! tanoshikute yamerarenai! GUREITO! kisoi ai GUREITO! mitome ai GUREITO! yuujou ga kagayaki dasu! GUREITO! wakari ai GUREITO! tatakae ai GUREITO! musubi tsuku tamashii to tamashii ga! '''Bản dịch Anh ngữ My soul goes wild, like a raging storm It burns more than anything, these first passionate feelings What engrosses me Gets more interesting the more I do it A clash of slamming and slamming I want to be number one on this path! Great! In order to win Great! I’ll get stronger Great! Our souls resonate Great! With you Great! I’ll fight Great! And go to greater heights! It’s so fun, I can’t stop! When a formidable enemy appears, it’s a waste to run away The stronger you get, the better it feels when you win! Each time my rival moves up a step I’ll aim for a step even higher The chain reaction of souls We see the light beyond it Great! Competing against each other Great! Acknowledging each other Great! Friendship shines out! Great! Coming to understand each other Great! Cheering each other on Great! We unify Soul with soul! Great! In order to win Great! I’ll get stronger Great! Our souls resonate Great! With you Great! I’ll fight Great! And go to greater heights! It’s so fun, I can’t stop! Great! Competing against each other Great! Acknowledging each other Great! Friendship shines out! Great! Coming to understand each other Great! Cheering each other on Great! We unify Soul with soul! Video thumb|left|335 px Thông tin khác *Đây là bài hát đầu tiên có một nhân vật phản diện song ca với một nhân vật chính diện. Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật